Kamen Rider Cyber: Production
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: An upcoming story fic idea with the wonders of cyberspace and the dangers of the Internet. Read for more information.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you an upcoming project for a Kamen Rider project that may or may not be a crossover. It will be titled 'Kamen Rider Cyber'. And, as you can guess, the Riders and the monsters will be based on things related to cyberspace, computers, the Internet, and all that.**

 **Crossover genres related to virtual worlds are as listed by me on what I have so far:**

dot/Hack

Sword Art Online

Digimon

Hyperdimension Neptunia

Yu-Gi-Oh!: VRAINS

 **And that's all that comes to mind. Technically, the crossovers can be from various other worlds. Kamen Rider _does_ have a thing with adding another theme to a story like in Build, Gaim, Drive, Double, Decade, OOO, Ghost, and Ex-Aid. So any ideas are welcome, but just tell me them in either a PM or a review.**

 **Enemy faction are called 'Virals'. They're similar to the Bugsters of Ex-Aid, except they are based on creatures, famous icons, or programs from the Internet. Foot soldiers are known as 'Corruptors'. Think of them as those faceless sentinels from Tron. Tougher enemies will be added later on, but you are welcome to issue your own monster for a fight.**

 **The faction fighting the 'Virals' are a hacker group called 'Virus-Buster'. The mysterious leader being known by an alias known as 'IQ', who produced the Hack Drivers and sent it to those with the special barcodes.**

 **The current number of Kamen Riders are five in total. Before you ask if more will be added, they may or may not, depending on the popularity of the story. All of the Riders are OCs, in case you were wondering.**

 **Here are the current names for them are...**

 **Kamen Rider Cyber**

 **Kamen Rider Data**

 **Kamen Rider Code**

 **Kamen Rider VC-N ( _translate:_ Vaccine)**

 **Kamen Rider Virus**

 **Naturally, I will be handling Kamen Rider Cyber. The other Riders will be free for any petitioners who'd like a part in the story. I will be putting up an example by the end of this AN once I am done.**

 **Co-writers are welcome as long as they are fans of Kamen Rider or have some clue as to the other genre in the crossover.**

 **Now to explain these new 'cyber Riders', they all have the ability to enter the Datastream (IE: the Internet) due to a special barcode tattooed on a part of their bodies. This also grants them access to the Program Cores, which are transformation tools that help them become Riders with the use of the Hack Driver.**

 **Descriptions for their Rider Wear is that they always wear bodysuits with glowing circuit lines (like the ones in Tron). Rider Machines are only available in the Cyber World (Internet). Finishers are classified as 'Core Breaker' when activated.**

 **As for the Hack Driver itself, the description would be like the Build Driver but without the tuning wheel, the Bottles, and the cranking lever. Instead it is replaced with a flip-on covering on the Buckle, a keyboard-like input pad on the side, and an opening to place the Program Core inside. It works similarly to the Faiz Drivers. The Program Core is inserted vertically then pushed down horizontally to click in place. After the user inputs a password to 'unlock' the data within the program, they flip the cover over the Core and allow the transformation to take place. Deactivating the transformation requires the User to open the 'Storage Shield' and remove the Program Core.**

 **Now we can get on with the example.**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname: (Optional)**

 **Age:**

 **Sex:**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Appearance: (Height, body type, skin color, hair color, eye color, facial appearance and clothing)**

 **Personality:**

 **Background: (Must be _before_ they became a Rider)**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Motif: (EX:** Cyber's motif is Circuit, Hacker, and Cyberspace **)**

 **Rider Type:** **(Hero, Villain, Anti-Hero, etc.)**

 **Rider Name:**

 **Transformation Announcement Tune: (EX:** Core Locked! CYBER! (Input code) ACCESS GRANTED! (Electronica tune) Cyber Hacker, Program Engage! **)**

 **Main Form Appearance:**

 **Weapon: (Optional)**

 **Rider Machine Name:**

 **Rider Machine Appearance:**

 **Core Breaker: (You may include any number of finishers as long as you are descriptive)**

 **Catchphrase: (Before Transformation/After Transformation)**

 **And that's it for my long-winded speech. If any are interested in seeing this fic come to light then leave a review or a PM. If you are interested in writing this with me then we will also talk about it through a PM.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	2. BIG NEWS!

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a quick update that Kamen Rider Cyber has now been officially uploaded along with the first chapter. It's a little short, but check it out and give me a shout.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


End file.
